The Legend of Spyro: Elemental Journeys
The Legend of Spyro: Elemental Journeys is a computer anamated series based on the Video game series. Story This takes place 3 months after Spyro and Cynder saved the world and defeated Malefor. Although they may have defeated him, but a new villain emerges to rule. Now Spyro, Sparx and Cynder must stop an evil Griffon named Xanoton, who has harnest Malefor's abilities and stored his elements in different colored crystels. He used a reserection spell to bring back Malefors former army.. The Apes as his loyal minions. Now Spyro, Sparx, cynder and their new friends: Bash, Kate, Sunburn, I.Q., Ember, Characters Main Characters There are 10 main young dragons in the series #Spyro (Yori Lowenthal): The Series' main protagonist and fullfilled his destiny as the Purple Dragon. #*Sparxs (James Arnold Taylor): Spyro's Dragonfly-like brother and best friend #Cynder (Tera Strong): a black dragoness who appears in The Legend of Spyro series and is the primary love interest of the main character, Spyro, in the series #Bash (Ogie Banks): An earth Dragon and Spyro's and Cynder's trusted friend. Bash spent most of his early dragonhood gazing into the sky, watching the flying creatures of the Vally of Avalar. His element is Earth tought by Terrador. He has a brown overwieght body, orange spikes and a mace on the end of his tail #Kate (Ashley Johnson): One Cynder's kind friends. She has a green body with a blue underbelly and blue wings, . sweet and calm, but is timid and often very shy around others #Sunburn (Dante Basco): A orange feather winged dragon who always wanted to be a gaurdian like his inspertion, Ignitus. He's cocky and obnoxious and mostly loyal to his friends #I.Q. (Andy Pessoa): A dragon with glasses who is smart and study knowlage in the Librey evan studies electricity. He has a yellow body with indigo wings, horns and spine from head to tail. Also have #Ember (Andrea Baker): A pink Dragon #Bazil (Jason Marsdan): A Blue dragon who acts like a show off #Sonic Boom (Kirby Marrow) - a Red Dragon, with Purple Wings, and Yellow Spots who often pesters Sunburn! # Trixie (Tabitha St. Germain): A young female dragon who's into fashion. She has a white body and royal puple horns and wings. She is based on Raity from My Little Pony. Supporting Characters *Hunter (Greg Berger): A Heroic Cheetah and an allie to Spyro, Sparx and Cynder *Guardians: *#Ignitus (Gary Oldman): Master of Fire and leader of the dragon guardians. He serves as the father-figure to Spyro, providing him with words of wisdom and leads him onto the right path, as well as teaching him about the element of fire training *#Volteer (Corey Burton): Master of Electricity. He talks a lot about nothing, usually using big words while doing so. He and Cyril argue a lot and its usually up to Ignitus to stop them. Volteer seems very energetic for his age. He taught Spyro to use his electric breath *#Cyril (Jeff Bennett): Master of Ice. Cyril is a coldly confident and predominately prideful dragon, who constantly brags about supposedly royal ancestry. He is brimming with pride and arrogance, claiming that his lineage is that of some long forgotten yet great dragons *#Terrador (Kevin Michael Richardson): Master of Earth and second in command, and the most militant, however, Terrador is the most calm of the Guardians, and trains Spyro to use his Earth breath and master his fear in facing Cynder. *#Sage (Nicole Oliver): A new female dragoness who is the Guardian of Magic. She is simular to Princess Celestia from MLP: Friendship is Magic. *#Cho-Lie (Susanne Blakeslee):The new female Guardian vand Master of Wind after the other guardian died in the war years ago while defend the temple. She's blind but she does not need her eyes to see, the wind guides her and walks with a wooden cane *#Elora (Mellisa Disney): The dragoness Guardian and Master of Life. She is social to plants and to all living creatures. She is also the mother-figure to Kate as the tend the care of plants and woodlen creatures. Terrador has a thing for her *#Astor (): A new dragon Guardian and Master of Shadow: He can help Cynder tocontrol her shadow element *#Moorna () *Flash (Jeff Bennett): Spyro's adoptive father and Sparx's real father *Nina (Vanessa Marshall): Spyro's adoptive mother and Sparx's real mother *Nestor *Halvor (Clancy Brown): A Dragon general and a friend to Spyro. He leads *The Chronicler (Corey Burton): is an ancient dragon who contained immeasurable wisdom and knowledge; he is also the dragon chosen to watch over the Books of Time. The Books of Time have recorded almost every part of history and every dragon has a book dedicated to their lives. When Ignitus was brought to life by Xanatar, he gived his duty to an elder Dragon named Darius, A former elder who respectfully takes Ignitus' place as Chronicler for the new age. *Altair (Carlos Alazraqui): An elderly Dragon who has a hard time to remember in his old age *Magnus *Kane (Phil LaMarr): Leader of the Atlawas *Chief Prowlus (Kevin Michael Richardson): Leader of the Cheetahs *Mole-Yair (Jeff Bennett): Leader of of the Manweersmalls *Exhumer (Corey Burton): Mole-Yair's brother *Citizens of Warfang: (Most are Dragons, Moles, Atlawas, Manweersmalls, Cheetahs) Villains *Xeneos (Michael Dobson): Tme main antagonist in the series. He's an Malevolent Griffon who was created during the new age wants to rule the realms with his army of Apes and destroy Spyro. He weilds the Shadow Sceptre whichhe used to bring back the Apes *The Apes: Malefor's former army who were turned into Shadow Apes. They were soon resurected by Xeneos himself to be his loyal minions **Gaul (Kevin Michael Richardson): The Ape King and Xaneton's second-in-command **Bruiser (John DiMaggio): The muscle of the Apes with bare resemblence of a gorilla with a tail **Scratchh: **Knuckle and Cruncher (): *Stone Sentinel (David Sobolov): Formally known as The God of the Shrine back on Tall Plains now resurected by Xenoes to work for him as his Earth Minion *Skarib (Dee Bradley Baker): A giant fire worm simular to the magma worms but with four arms, two legs and a shoots magma balls from his mouth and shoots stream of lava from tail. He serves as the Fire WArrior *Jolt'tora: A villainous cheetah who has eletrical abilities *Frostbane: * Locations *Warfang: Episodes